


A New Leaf

by KatsInSpace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Girl!Stiles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is of my own personal pleasure and do mean any harm to the creators and/or cast. Nor do I give permission to be taken, stolen, or used in any kind of way; which includes being read aloud or being uploaded to another site or in a private collection.

“'Stay back',” Stiles muttered to himself, as he quoted what Scott had told him before. He and Derek had stood in front of him, as if to be a barrier between the latest supernatural creature and Stiles.

He sighed as he continued to observe from afar. He was really getting sick and tired of acting like a sidekick to them. He never really got in on the fun of fighting. Sure, he knew it was dangerous but he hated feeling useless, as if he was just extra weight.

He pursed his lips as he darted his eyes between Derek and Scott, who were the only ones that were aware of the witch they had come across. Erica and Boyd were off on their own thing, while Isaac was probably with Allison. Maybe, maybe not. He wasn't exactly sure. But most likely the latter. And as for Lydia? Jackson maybe, who knew.

He quickly glanced down at his side, where his bat was. 'And I brought the bat for nothing.'

By the time he glanced back up, he noticed Scott and Derek were laying on the ground, tossed in different directions. He could see their visible flinches as the clutched their arms in pain.

While they laid on the ground in pain, the witch stood right in front of him.

“Oh no,” he said to himself, starting to crawl backwards away from the witch.

The witch above him wore a smirk as if they had something planned.

Which they probably did.

Stiles' eyes widened in panic, as he kept crawling away, but the witch came closer and closer. He glanced back to see if anything could get in the way. When he looked back, he noticed the witch moving their mouth to mumble something illegible. The witch's eyes glowed as he felt something hit his body.

He clutched his chest, having a weird feeling in his body after he felt the pain pass.

It was then he saw the witch cough out blood.

He glanced behind and saw Scott and Derek's claws go through the abdomen, staining their claws with blood.

The witch fell forward, landing with a loud thud.

“Stiles,” Derek muttered out, slightly panicked.

“Are you alright?” Scott asked, filled with true worry.

“Uh, yeah,” he stuttered out. “At least I think I am.”

“Dude,” Scott said again. “I know what I saw, and I saw the witch hit you with a spell. Are you sure you're okay?”

“Dude, I'm fine. I don't feel any changes.”

“Okay,” he said sounding less panicked. “Just wanted to make sure.” He offered his hand out.

“Not how I was planning to spend my Saturday night,” he took Scott's help to stand up. He brushed himself off before saying, “We still on for gaming night?”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “We just took down a witch and you're worried about gaming?!”

“Well yeah,” he said as if it were obvious. “I already have my stuff in my jeep and my dad's expecting me to be at your house for the weekend, while he has to be at the station all day tomorrow and tonight including. Plus, I sort of locked myself out of my house and I can't necessarily just bother my dad now.”

Scott sighed, “I guess we are. But my mom should be home soon.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can.

Both tired from the night before, Stiles and Scott skipped the gaming and went straight to bed. It wasn't weird for them to have been sharing the same bed as they were childhood friends. Of course, Stiles brought along his own pillow and blanket while Scott used his. But to make it less weird, Scott kept as far to the right as possible while Stiles kept to the left, having as much space inbetween them as possible.

But before going into bed, they had changed into their pajamas. Stiles had his usual yoga pants and t-shirt while Scott had just his pants on.

Being out to almost midnight had really hit them hard, despite having been out later than that before. But it was that specific night in which they had decided it was time to have as much sleep as possible.

It was morning and yet, it was almost time for Scott's mom to go and they were still both fast asleep.

A knock sounded on the door before it opened, but of course, their slumber was still not disturbed. “Scott?” A soft and low voice called out.

It was Scott's mom, Melissa, wearing her usual hospital uniform, coming in to check on him.

Only to see something shocking.

“Oh my-Scott Mccall!” She shouted in a strict tone, effectively waking them both up.

“Wha-huh?” A bunch of confused expressions mumbled out of their mouths as they opened their eyes.

“You specifically told me that you'd have Stiles over the weekend, not some girl!”

“A girl? What?” He mumbled tiredly, looking over to his side. He rubbed his eye as if attempting to rub out the drowsiness, as he yawned.

Once he did, his eyes widened in shock as he gasped softly. “Uh mom,” he said in a panicked tone, shaking his head violently. He immediately looked back at his mom. “This is not what it looks like!”

“'Not what it looks like'? This is exactly what it looks like,” she exclaimed, motioning over to Stiles.

“What is she-” Stiles stopped himself once he noticed the change in his voice. Stile's eyes widened, reaching up to touch his own throat. “Scott, why is my voice higher pitched?”

“Well,” he paused, sucking in breath between his teeth. “Mom...this is Stiles,” he said, as he motioned over to his friend

She paused, a look of confusion passing through her face. “What do you mean this is Stiles?”

“Last night,” he started, sitting up from his bed. “Stiles, Derek, and I came across a witch.”

“Of course,” she said out of relief, as if it were the obvious. “I should've known, with all the trouble you guys are getting into. Of course it's just Stiles. ”

“Wha-”

“Anyways,” she said, cutting Stiles off. “I'm off to work. Make sure you both fix this.”  
As she left, Stiles' mouth gaped open in shock. “What do you mean I'm a girl? I can't be a girl!"

“What I mean is that the witch's spell worked,” he said, standing up to find his shirt.

“But-but I can't be girl! I don't _want_ to be one,” she exclaimed. “What about Lacrosse? What about our hang out sessions? What about my games? What about me-”

“ _Okay,_ ” he said, cutting her off as he rose his hand to her face. “I get it,” he paused. “We'll figure it okay?”

* * *

 

“Nope, I can't seem to find anything on this-particular problem.”

After Scott's Mom had left, Scott and Stiles had decided to go to Deaton for help. They had changed, in separate rooms, and had eaten breakfast and freshened up before going over to his office.

Scott had just worn jeans and a t-shirt, while Stiles on the other hand, didn't really want anyone to recognize him, nor did he have the 'proper' clothing for this, had worn a jacket.

Stiles looked a little different from when he was a boy, but he still looked like himself. He had short brown hair, parted to the left, that stopped right at his ear, and a bit of hair going down at his right. Stiles had a plain t-shirt with his red, cotton jacket, sipped up. He also had his pair of tan, cargo pants which was loose, thus him wearing a belt.  
“What do you mean you don't know anything?” Stiles asked.

“What it exactly means. I have not come across this problem before, so I don't have anything on this,” he paused before closing the book on his desk. “But I will try to look for something on this.”

“Thanks Deaton,” Stiles said glumly, before turning to leave.

“Sorry dude,” Scott said, patting her on her back.

“How are we going to solve this problem?”

Scott paused as if he were thinking. “What about Derek? He should know something.”  
She tinged red a little, before stopping and turning to Scott. “The less people who know about this, the better!”

“Stiles,” he said, gaining her attention. “Derek was there when the witch casted a spell on you, so it shouldn't be a surprise.”

She crossed her arms, looking away, obviously not wanting to ask him, no matter how drastic this problem was. She pursed her lips before finally saying, “Fine, let's go.”

* * *

 

So here they were, standing before the door to Derek's loft. She clutched her key nervously before approaching his door. She rose her hand to knock before pausing and turning around. “Do we _really_ have to ask him for help?”

“Yeah, do you want to turn back to a guy or not?” Scott said. “Why are you so hesitant anyways?”

“No reason,” she lied through her lips, before turning back to the door.

She nervously rose her hand to knock again. But before she could, the door opened, and there stood Derek with his usual black shirt and jeans. “I could hear both your heartbeats in my loft,” he said before they could say anything. “What are you doing here?” His eyes met Stiles', his eyebrow raising as he noticed the difference in her.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, after a long pause.

“Uh yeah,” she said shyly. “The witch's spell actually had an effect on me, and we were wondering if you knew anything.”

Derek's eye lingered before looking up and at her body, before settling at her eyes again. “I don't,” he said in a monotone voice and slamming the door closed.

“Wai-” she stopped herself as the door closed between them. She pressed her lips together tightly out of frustration before turning to Scott. “What great help that was,” she exclaimed sarcastically, throwing her hands up. She sighed before calming down a little. “Now what?”

“Now,” he said, taking a short pause. “Now, we tell your dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac is here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one, but are on good terms. And the pack is on good terms with them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when I can.

“My dad,” she hesitantly asked. “Do-do we have to?”

Scott turned around to face her, a serious expression o his face. “Of course we do, Stiles,” he told her. “You can't exactly go home as a girl when your dad is expecting to com home to a boy.”

“Can't we try to figure it out before telling him?” She whined, against the idea Scott suggested. Stiles really didn't want her father to find out what they had done and that she had messed up again. She knew it wasn't really her fault but she just didn't like the expressions her dad gave her every time she came home from their hunts or meetings.

“Stiles,” he said again in a firmer tone.

“Fine,” she gave up, knowing Scott wouldn't say no. “How will we tell him? My dad's at work and I can't just waltz right into his office like this, they won't allow me in.”

“How about you just call him or text him? Say it's urgent,” Scott opened the passenger's door to Stiles' jeep.

Stiles pulled out her phone, as she closed the door to her car. She pulled up her father's contact and opened a new message.

**Dad? I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Can you meet me at Scott's house?**

“There,” she said, pocketing her phone. “I sent it.”

“Well alright,” he urged. “Let's go back to my place.”

* * *

 

Stiles pulled up the Mccall's driveway, seeing her dad's cop car already there. She turned off the engine. They both exited the jeep, Scott going first. He unlocked the door seeing Sheriff Stilinski standing up  in the empty room.

Stiles' father had known about the extra key they keep nearby, just in case they had lost their own. So in this case, he had used it to get inside, since no one was home. 

“Scott? What's wrong,” he crossed his arms. “Where's my son?”

She pursed her lips, hearing her father's words.

“Well,” he hesitated, going inside to make room for Stiles.

She stepped inside, her head hanging down to avoid his gaze.

Her father sighed, as she looked up. John, her father, had glanced from her back to Scott. “What did you two do now?”

“Wha-?”

“It wasn't our fault!” Stiles exclaimed. “It was a witch's fault, they turned me like this.,” she muttered the last sentence.

He paused as if to think. “What are you doing to fix this?”

“Deaton is looking into this,” Scott replied.

“And?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders while he shook his head, signaling him that Deaton hadn't found anything.

“Stiles,” her father replied. “You do realize that you can't skip school, right?”

She gaped her mouth in shock. “I can't just show up to school like this,” he denied. “I just can't. And since when was education more important than my health?”

“Nice try young ma-,” he paused, cutting himself off when he noticed his mistake. “Young lady. And based on what I can see, you're fine other than the fact you're now a girl.”

“Dad!” She whined.

“No 'buts', Stiles,” he said firmly, unfolding his arms, as he walked closer to his now daughter. “I'll go talk to your principal about you attending,” he paused, glancing at Scott before he looked back at Stiles. “And as for now, make sure you change, we can't have anybody recognizing you.”

“Wait, so you're telling me that I can't wear my own clothes?” She cringed at the thought of having to wear girly clothes. “Why can't I wear what I already have now?”

“Because it would be obvious,” he took out his wallet and took out a few bills and put it in her hand. “Now go buy yourself some clothes,” he paused before adding. “For a _girl._ ”

John patted her back before heading off to go back to his job.

She sighed, looking down at the money in her hands, as she her the loud slam of the door close behind her father. She looked up at Scott with a dreadful look. “Looks like we're going shopping.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac is here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

Scott cringed at her statement. “Why do I have to go?”

“Because _you_ know more about girls than _I_ do,” she hissed in a low tone, poking his chest in slight annoyance.

His mouth dropped, he looked around in confusion, avoiding her gaze for a few moments. He attempted to talk but nothing came out, before he finally said, “Wha-what? How should _I_ know anything about girls?” He threw his hands up in the air

“ _You_ ,” she put emphasized the word 'you'. “ Are the one who had a girlfriend, _not_ me.”

“And how does that relate to anything?”

Stiles sighed before she gave him a look. It was a monotone look with her mouth in a firm line, as if to say 'do I have to say it'.

Scott stared back at her before sighing in defeat. “Wouldn't Allison or Lydia,” he hesitated when he mentioned their names. “Or even my _mom_ , be batter at it than me?”

“Scott,” she said seriously. “Like I said before, 'the less people that know, the better'.”

* * *

 

Scott hesitated as he reached for the door handle. He licked his lips as he stared up at the mall. He looked back at the door and opened the door. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He looked at Stiles and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in favor of keeping silent.

Stiles smirked at him as she she locked the jeep and started toward the mall. She noticed his head stooping low in sadness and hesitation. “Come on Scott,” she teased. “Smile. It won't be so bad.”

He looked up at her and glared, obviously annoyed at the fact he's being forced into something he doesn't want to do. “It's not like I want to be here,” he muttered.

“Hey,” she shouted. “You're my best friend, you're supposed to help me!”

Scott sighed, signaling for her to continue to the mall.

“You do realize I can't just keep calling you, 'Stiles', right?”

She looked at him, “Why not?”

“Well, don't you think people will get suspicious when I'm calling a _girl_ 'Stiles', when 'Stiles' is the name of my best friend, who is a _guy_?”

“I see your point,” she pursed her lips in thought. “Stella,” she muttered.

“What?” Scott asked her to speak up.

“I _said_ , Stella,” she paused. “You know? Stiles, Stella. They both start with 'st'.”

* * *

 

“So,” she stopped in the middle of the mall, while she looked at the different stores. “Where should we start first?”

Scott opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off, “Actually, what _do_ I need to buy?”

“Well,” Scott paused, tinging ed in embarrassment. “Shorts and pants, obviously. Socks maybe,” he took a short pause before continuing. “Bras, and pan-”

“No,” she immediately hissed after he started. She glared at him, earning a few stares from the people surrounding them. “Do _not_ say that word. I would rather prefer to keep wearing my boxers and briefs than _that._ ”

He rose his hands in defense, nodding to acknowledge her statement. “Fine,” he said, before lowering his hands. “Maybe we should start with the bras, to get that embarrassment out of the way.”

“Okay then,” she agreed to his suggestion. “Where then?”

“Victoria's secret?”

“NO, no, no!” She denied, raising her voice a little, before lowering her voice as she looked around in embarrassment. “That's so _girly_ . And _frilly_ , and-and _pink!_ I don't want that!”

Scott paused and frowned a little to think to himself, “What about that store you went to when you were buying Lydia her birthday gifts?”

She nodded in agreement, “Yea, that could work.”

* * *

 

“What size am I?” She asked aloud, unzipping her jacket. She frowned, cupping her chest as she looked down. She looked back up and at Scott, dropping her hands. “What size am I?”

He frowned in confusion. “How should I know?”

“You're the one with more experience,” Stiles grabbed different sizes and held it up to her chest.

“But not in the cup sizes,” he said in a low whisper.

She went silent as she compared the different sizes. “I'm preeetty sure I'm a 'B'.”

“Then get and let's _go_ ,” Scott urged her. “I don't want to stay here any longer. It's getting embarrassing for me, a _guy_ , in the girl's section.”

She bit her lip to prevent a smile from emerging.

“It's _not_ funny.”

* * *

 

“These are all so boring!” Stiles exclaimed, as she shoved the hangers back onto the shelf.

She frowned as she picked up more shirts and stared at the deisgns.

Scott sighed as he stared at her out of frustration, “Sti-err, _Stell_ _a._ Just choose something.”

“But I want my graphic-tees!” She complained. “Where's my Star Wars and all my other shirts? These are all patterns and cutsie designs!”

“Those are normally for _boys_ , something that _girls_ just aren't interested in.”

She pouted as she dropped her hands, the shirt still in her hands. “I hate being a girl,” she muttered.

* * *

 

“You done yet,” Scott stood next the dressing room door, clothes over both his arms.

He was tinged red from the embarrassment that Stella forced him through. He had his head hung low to avoid the gazes othat the other shoppers were sending him.

“No,” she said, though it sounded as if it were forced out. “These are clearly my size,” she muttered out.

Stiles through the pants along with the hang over onto the door.

Ruffled sounds filled the silence between them before she groaned out. “Why must companies _insist_ on making women's clothing so tight?”

* * *

 

Stiles wore a small smile on her face, as they both set down the bags at a table in a slighty crowded food court. “Finally,” she exclaimed, sitting down to take a rest, with Scot across from her. “The best part of the trip!”

Scott took out his wallet, and looked through it. “What are you going to eat,” he muttered out as he mentally counted his money.

She looked up at him and took out her own wallet. She counted a few bills enough for a small lunch plate and a drink. “Lunch plate maybe?”

Scott looked up from his wallet and pocketed it. “Okay,” he acknowledged her reply. “Wait here while I go get my food.”

“ _Or_ ,” she stopped him from walking off. “You can get it for me?”

He sighed out of annoyance and turned around to look at her. He crossed his arms before saying, “Really?” He started. “First, you force me to go with you shopping and now you're making me get your food?”

“Hey,” she argued. “I always help you with your problems and now it's your turn. Can't you do this _one_ thing for me, _at least_?”

He pursed his lips in thought. “Fine,” he held out his hand. “What do you want?”

She smiled in thanks as she hand him the money. “Lunch plate and soda. My usual.”

“I'll be right back.”

She watched him walk off before turning to face the table and pull out her phone.

**2 New Messages**

“Oh,” she pulled up her messages. “Two from dad.”

**What am I putting you down as?**

“That was,” she muttered. “Over an hour ago...whoops.”

**I need you to reply or I'm putting you down as something absolutely ridiculous.**

“Shit,” she muttered to herself.

She opened up a new message.

**2 l8 2 say Stella?**

She sent the message and put her phone down as she heard a voice call out, “Hey.”

“Sco-” she cut herself off as she looked up, realizing that it's not Scott.

She frowned as she saw a boy that looked maybe a year or two or older. He had light brown, wavy hair with bright gray eyes. He had worn a graphic-tee that had a design that she could decipher nor recognized. He had on baggy blue jeans with big, white and black shoes.

“Uh, hi?” she greeted reluctantly.

“Couldn't help but notice the shirt your wearing,” he wore a small flirty smile.

She looked down at her shirt and saw the shirt she put on this morning. It was the same gaming shirt she had put on. Specifically, a gory one. “Uh, yeah,” she looked back up at him. “It's from a game I like.”

“That's very intresting,” he said, as he pulled up a chair from another table and set it next to her, to sit down in. “Don't see many girls liking video games,” he set his hand on the table, a few inches away from her's.

“Uh yeah,” she replied, attempting to be more open. “I just enjoy playing them, it's a pass time.”

She looked at his eyes, noticing that they were not focused on her own, but instead, a little lower at her chest.

' _The nerve of this guy!_ ' She thought to herself, disgusted at the thought of another guy perving over her.

It wasn't as if there was anything to perv over anyway, but still.

She felt self-conscious at his actions as she looked down at herself. She noticed her jacket was unzipped from earlier and felt embarrassed as she puller the jacket close, but did not attempt to zip it closed.

“Hey,” he said, covering her hand with his own hand. “Don't cover it up, it's a very nice design.”

“Sure,” she drew out the words as she glanced at her own hand in his own.

The other guy's hand was about the same size as her own, thus not being able to cover her entire hand. Though, that didn't stop the warmth from enloping her own. She had also felt his slight calloused hand brush up on her skin, as his grip was slightly firm.

It felt uncomfortable as another guy's hand was holding her own.

Keeping her situation in mind of course.

“My name's David, by the way,” he flashed her another smile.

“Stella,” she stated, drawing her own hand back away from him. She wiped down her own hand as she sent him a cautious look.

Obviously noticing her expression, he replied back, “I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry,” he told her as he drew his hands back and rose them in defense. He set them down again, as he said, “Besides, who could hurt someone as pretty as you?”

Stiles' eyebrows rose in shock while her mouth gaped. She closed them a second later, to avoid him thinking that she would be weird. “Uh, t-thank you.”

She was taken back her by his comment. She hadn't expected a guy to compliment her. Though,knowing what she knew about her male classmates, he was probably just saying that.

“This may be completely random,” he looked down at his lap, as he toyed with his left pants leg before looking back up. “But what's your favorite color?”

“My favorite color?” She made a face that showed confusion. “Red, why?”

“I just really want to get to know you more.”

“Uh,” she glanced behind him, searching for Scott in a panic.

' _Where is here?!_ '

She looked back at him, “That's-nice.”

“Look,” he said in a smoother tone. “I know you're probably nervous, but I just _really_ want to get to know you. And you know,” he paused, looking into her eyes. “Go on a date with you.”

Stiles gave a weak smile while giving a small laugh, “I'm sorry,” she started, earning her a slight frown from the guy in front of him. She glanced behind him, finally seeing Scott who wore a confused look.

' _Finally!_ ' She though to herself. A soft sigh of relief came out as she looked back at David.

She was glad that Scott was coming back. Being with a complete stranger who attempted to flirt with her had made her extremely uncomfortable.

Especially because she's just not interested.

It's not the fact that he's a guy, because she doesn't care about the gender. It's just that she just doesn't feel anything for him. And she doesn't want to go out with someone who basically perved on her.

“I don't know how to say this, but,” she continued in a soft and kind tone. “I'm not interested.”

“Sorry,” he said, giving an apologetic look. “Didn't realize you were in a relationship. I mean-shouldn't be surprised that you're not single.”

“It's not that, but-”

“So you _are_ single?” He immediately cut her off. “So why not give _us_ a try?”

“I just don't know you at all,” she tried to reason with him. “We know each other's names and all but you're still a stranger to me.”

“'s the whole point of a date,” he urged, obviously relentless on getting a date with her.

“I just don't-”

“Come on Stella,” he grabbed her hand forcefully. “Just one date.”

“No,” she tried to tug away her hand but his grip was too tight. “Let go of my hand, David.”

“Stella, I-”

“She said,” a voice said aloud behind him, gaining both of their attentions.

It was Scott.

She smiled, seeing him set their food on the table next to their own.

“She's. Not. Interested,” he said each word slowly, punctuating each one with a step closer to him.

David's eyebrows narrowed as he let go of her hand, standing up to face him. He straightened his back and puffed out his chest, to make himself intimidating as he was taller than Scott. Though, only by a few inches.

“And you are?”

“Doesn't matter,” his courage didn't falter. “She obviously doesn't want what you're selling, so why don't you just fuck off?”

“Big words for such a small guy,” he smirked.

David was obviously referring to the fact that he seemed like he could lift more. Seeing as that his muscles _were_ bigger. And that he could see his abdominal and pectoral muscles through his shirt.

It was certainly something that you could gloat about, but she had seen better.

Namely a grumpy wolf, but don't tell anyone she had said that.

“You don't know how easily I can take you down,” he said in a low tone, glaring up at him.

“I would like to see you-”

“David!”

He stopped and all of their heads turned.

She saw a guy waving over to him, with a couple of other guys with him.

David looked back at Scoot and scoffed. “Whatever,” he said. “But don't take this as me giving up.”

David strode off, as Scott just stood there and glared after him.

David took a quick glance behind him, seeing him glare back before looking back in front of him.

Once they same him walk out of sight, Scott looked back at Stella, his expression softening. He grabbing their food and sat back at their table.

“You okay,” he asked, setting her own food in front of her.

“I am now,” she said. “But seriously, is _that_ how we're like?”

She looked at him with a worried expression. “I mean, guys are so-” she paused, wondering if the conversation would go in an awkward direction, but continued anyway. “They're such jerks. They're so _relentless._ Even though it's obvious that I'm not interested. Is this how girls usually feel?”

Stella had felt both uncomfortable and irritated that the guy would not just leave her alone. Despite her rejecting him several times.

“Is this how _Lydia_ felt?” Her expression changed into horror. “Oh crap, I'm as bad as him.”

“No you're not Stiles,” Scott reassured her, opened up his own food. “You're much nicer than he is.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks Scott,” she opened up her own plate to start eating.

“No problem dude,” he said after he gulped down his first bite.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any store mentioned are not mine. Longest chapter so far!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them

Stiles had decided it was best if she had returned home that night. She thought it would have been uncomfortable to have a sleep over with him in her current predicament. So she had dropped off Scott at his house before returning home.

By the time she was done putting her clothes away, it had been very late. So she had decided to change into her usual pajamas, a t-shirt and yoga pants, and head to bed.

* * *

 

Monday, is the day she would be dreading. The day she had to go to school for the first time as a girl. She wondered for quite a bit.

She opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm echoing in the room.

She groaned loudly as she sat back up. She yawned as she stretched out her limbs, before reaching over to turn her alarm off. She rubbed her eyes before climbing out of bed.

After she had gotten ready, she went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She took a few moments before deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a plaid top. She looked at he shirt as she remembered the conversation she had with Scott the previous day.

* * *

 

_Stella took the shirt of the rack and opened it up to examine in. It was a short sleeve, v-cut top with a plaid design. It had a collar with small pockets on either side. She smiled, thinking it was acceptable._

_“Seriously,” Stella looked over at Scott, wearing a confused expression, wondering how on earth he could have a problem with it. “What's with your unhealthy obsession with plaid?”_

_“I don't have an obsession with plaid,” she looked back at the shirt, slightly frowning. “You're delirious.”_

_“You're kidding me right,” he asked in a monotone voice, with the look_ _that showed how he was feeling. “Before, you wore a plaid shirt a lot.”_

_She paused, pursing her lips in reluctant agreement. “But that doesn't mean I have an obsession with plaid.”_

_“Stella,” he said seriously. “Yes it does.”_

* * *

 

After she had put on her clothes, undergarments and all, she went to the new bag she had needed to buy in replacement of her old one and grabbed it and the keys to her jeep.

She knew, despite her efforts to look different than she was before, people would recognize the Jeep and Stiles'. But she had a plan for that. If anyone were to ask about the jeep, she would simply reply to them her cousin, Stiles, is lending her the jeep while he's out of town.

And apparently, she's her own cousin. Her father had told her that she'd keep the same last name -very obvious, she already knew that. Her story would be that she had lived with her mom, and that her dad had died when she was young. Which was very familiar to her actual story. And that her 'mom' was her actual mom's sister and they both had the same condition, and had recently passed away, and needed to move here.

And as for Stiles, he had was supposedly closer to the grandparents and decided to go comfort them in the mean time.

A bit weird but it'll have to do.

She walked downstairs and headed out to school.

She hopped in her jeep and turned on the car.

But before she froze in realization before driving off.

' _I don't have a license,_ ' she thought to herself.

A few moments passed before she shrugged it off and continued off to school. ' _Guess I have to not get caught._ '

* * *

 

By the time she had parked her jeep, she noticed Scott and just drove his motorcycle onto campus too. She slumped herself in the seat and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes, throwing an arm over her eyes. She sighed deeply.

She was still nervous about going to school like this, but she other than the fact that everyone is the same, except that herself that is.

She jumped in her seat when she heard a knock on the window. She straightened up in her seat and looked over to the window. She saw Scott with his arms crossed and with an expression that said 'really?' on his face. She slowly opened the door, allowing time for Scott to move out of the way. She grabbed her bag, with they keys already in her pocket and stepped outside.

“Yeah,” she acknowledged his existence as she locked the door to the jeep.

“You're seriously using the jeep,” he said in monotone voice.

“Well yeah,” she turned and walked toward the direction of the school with her friend following after her. “I need a way to get to school, don't I?”

“Yeah, but,” he jogged up to walk at her side. “Seriously, your own jeep?”

“I'm not stupid, Scott,” she told him as she glanced over at him for a moment. “I'm going to say that Stiles' is letting me borrow his jeep while he's out of town, comforting our grandparents like the good guy he is.”

“Yeah, but you _never_ let anyone touch your jeep, how are you going to explain that?”

She pushed open the door to the school before replying. “Easy. Being the nice guy Stiles is, he felt sorry for me, considering that both my parents are dead, and was willing to at least do this one thing for me.”

The moment they stepped inside, they both felt the gazes of their classmates. They continued down the hall, as Stiles licked her lips in anticipation. She glanced at her classmates, seeing their classmates throw them confused and off looks, as they glanced between the two.

“Everyone's staring at us,” Scott said in a low voice.

She leaned in closer to him. “Well, yeah,” she said, trying to search for an explanation. “You're with another girl after your break up with Allison and not with Stiles. They think it's weird, probably.”

“I'm going to head over to my locker,” Scott muttered to her. “You should probably head over to the principals office, so they can _'_ show you around'.”

* * *

 

“Who's the new girl?” Allison muttered to Lydia, who had been getting things out of her locker. Allison anxiously tapped her bag, as she gazed at the two. She bit her lip, nervously waiting for Lydia' answer.

She stopped once she had heard her talk to her. She turned and looked in the direction she was staring. Allison was talking about the girl next to Scott. And oddly enough, Stiles isn't with him.

“And where's Stiles?” Allison had continued.

“I don't know,” Lydia said slowly, evaluating her fashion choice. “But she's bit of a tom-boy. I mean, seriously,” she paused and turned to Allison with a cringe. “That hair-style? And plaid. Seriously, who wear's plaid now-a-days?”

“Stiles does,” Allison pointed out, wearing a slight frown as she watched them walk off. “But who do you think she is to him?”

Lydia looked at her friend with a knowing look. “You have nothing to worry about, sweetie,” she said with a caring smile. “I'm pretty sure he's still head over heels for you. Besides, she's not even that pretty compared to you.”

* * *

 

“It's a pretty odd name,” the principal had thought aloud. He held her papers in hand, looking over her applications. “How do you pronounce this?” He squinted at the paper, as if it would help.

' _Darn it_ ,' she cursed to herself as she flushed to herself. Obviously, she had been too late to text her dad on Saturday. And now, she still had to suffer with an unpronounceable name. “Just call me Stella.”

“Alright then,” he calmly said, setting the papers down in his lap. “I understand that your related to-Stiles Stilinski?”

“I am,” she replied calmly. Even though she was a girl, she still had ADHD. But she had to be the least like herself as much as possible, or at least get the teachers to like her. Being all 'proper' and stuff was pretty boring though. “My dad was his dad's brother,” she lied through her teeth. She didn't actually have an uncle but no one knew that.

The principal went silent for a few moments as he examined her papers one last time. “Alright, everything seems to be in order,” he handed her the paper. “Would you like me to call the student president to show you around school?”

“Uh, no thanks,” she said, surprising him. “My cousin's friend said he would show me around.”

“Scott Mccall, if I am not mistaken?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “But I would appreciate it if someone would show me my first class of the day, before meeting up with him after.”

“Okay, let me take you there.”

* * *

 

Stiles and the principal walked to her class as she gazed down at her first period. She groaned realizing it was Harris' class. But at least she had most of her classes with Scott, except that last one where she had art with Lydia. Shame she still had to do gym though.

“Here is your first class,” he stood in front of the door, slightly in view of where her classmates could see. “Science, your teacher is Mr. Harris.” The principal motioned for him to come to the door.

“Thank you,” she bowed slightly, clutching onto the strap of her bag as the principal left.

“I understand that you are new here, correct?”

“Uh yeah,” she said plainly.

She slightly pursed her lips in thought. She remember how he hadn't liked her when she was still a guy, and knowing that she's related Stiles, she wonders if he'll treat her bad too.

“Then why don't you take a seat,” he stepped aside for her to enter. “Anywhere there is a free seat.”

She nodded before walking in. She cringed as she felt all eyes fall unto her as she paused for a moment. She spotted her usual seat at the table next to Scott's, is free. She sucked in breath in between her teeth as she walked down the aisle. Her hand tightened onto the strap of her bag as she heard whispers and hard gazes on her. She pulled up a chair and sat down, pulling in as close to the table as possible.

“Class,” Mr. Harris announced. “As I said,” he rambled onto whatever she supposed as the lesson for the day.

As she pulled out a pencil and a book, she noticed Allison from the corner of her eye, whose gaze had lingered longer than the rest. She immediately started taking notes to show others as if she's a 'good girl', unlike her 'cousin' Stiles. An upside to this is that she can redeem herself and maybe be more popular than her guy self. But really, that isn't going to be so hard.

Stiles saw Scott lean back in his chair as he crossed his arms. “You okay,” he asked in a low voice.

“Yeah,” she whispered back to him. “Any reason I should be worried?”

“I don't know,” he said slowly. “Maybe because of how everyone is talking about you and Stiles? And the whole scene with David the other day.”

“They're talking about me?” She paused her writing and looked up at Scott, who had slightly turned his head toward her, so he would be able to see her with his peripheral vision.

“Yeah, some good some bad.”

“What are they saying,” she was actually interested in what they had to say about her.

“They're saying,” he paused to listen into their conversations. “Mostly where Stiles is but-some say you're pretty. Some say you're hideous.”

“That's so rude,” she hissed.

“Yeah but only one or two say that. And others say-ew, no. That's just-”

“What,” she asked with an eager tone. “What did they say?”

“They think we're dating,” he looked at her with a scrunched up face.

“Ew! That's just _disgusting_. Absolutely _revolting_!”

“Hey,” Scott said in an offended tone. “What are you implying.”

“Oh, nothing!” She scratched her head, smirking to herself as she looked away. “Nothing, buddy.”

Scott's eyebrows slightly furrowed as he glared at her, before turning around.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

Stiles had managed to survive through out most of the day, or at least until lunch. She hadn't seen anyone from the pack throughout the whole day, despite being in the same class as them. Though, she was pretty sure she had remembered Derek saying something about them  skipping a few classes. But she wasn't entirely sure. ****

They had both just finished with class and had walked to the  direction of the cafeteria.  As they walked, s he still felt their gazes and heard their whispers. 

“When will they let up,” she groaned, slightly throwing her hands around. “I mean like, come on already!”

Scott turned to look at her, a firm expression on his face as he looked at her. He breathed out deeply through his nose, obviously frustrated.

“ Hey, it's worse for me,” he whispered harshly. “ _ I'm _ the werewolf here.”

_ “ _ _ I saw them walk in together.” _

She sighed at their comments as they pushed open the doors  to the cafeteria.  They both silently  waited in line to get their food.  Once they got their trays, they headed over to their usual table and sat down,  across from each other.

_ “ _ _ Do you think they're dating?” _

Stiles cringed at their false accusations  as she stabbed her food with a fork.  She picked it up and took a bite out of the meat loaf. She set it down and took some rice into her mouth and chewed loudly, earning a frown from Scott. 

She glanced at her friend, seeing his glare.

“What,” Stiles asked after swallowing.

“You're not a, you know what, anymore," he whispered in her ear. “You can't act like your old self.”

“Whatever Scott,” she rolled her eyes, brushing off his comment. She gulped down her food and sipped her milk.

_ “ _ _ Scott _ _ 's _ _ dating his best friend's cousin?” _

“Heads up,”  Stiles heard her friend whisper. 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, turning her head to look at him. “What do you-”

“Hey Scott,” Stiles looked up to see Isaac, Erica, and Boyd stand in front of them.

' _Oh shit_ ,' she thought to herself. She clenched her fork and bit her lip. She avoided contact with them as she continued eating.

Isaac casted her a look of confusion mixed with worry. Erica had her eyebrow raised while she glanced between the two of them. Boyd on the other hand, had a stoic expression, but still glanced at her. The trio obviously seemed both confused and reluctant at her presence.

“ Mind if we join you?” Erica faked a smile while trying to sound nice.  She mentally rolled her eyes  at how obvious it is. 

“Go ahead,” Scott motioned towards the seats next to them, wearing a confused look.

Erica stepped into the seat next to her. She set the plate onto the table and turned to her. Boyd took the seat next to Erica. As the three settled into their seats, Stiles quickly glanced at them, seeing them take a few bites before turning.

“I'm Erica.”

Stiles raised her eyebrow, confused at the way she was acting. It was obvious that it was weird for Scott to hang out with someone else, let alone a girl, and not to mention Stiles wasn't see anywhere close to him. She had also wondered how they were unable to tell  that she was Stiles or not.

“Why does she smell so familiar,” these words were said at the same time as Erica's, as if he was waiting for her to be distracted.

Stiles frowned as she looked over at  Isaac. She huffed as she glared at him . “I can  still _ hear _ you,” she said irritably.

Isaac froze up and looked toward Stiles. “Er,” his mouth gaped open, embarrassed at being caught as he tried to think up what to say. “I was just, uh-”

Isaac was quiet was he searched for an answer, as he looked at Stiles. Said teen had her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, tapping her fingers impatiently.

Scott sighed in defeat and gave into the decision to tell them.  “ Because it's Stiles,” Scott said in a low whisper.

The three gaped their mouths in shock as they turned to Stiles.

“What part of 'the less that know the better; don't you understand?” Stiles hissed at him.

“What, so you didn't want to tell us?”

“When were you going to tell us,” Erica asked immediately after Isaac. “Never?”

“ No, not never,” she trailed off. “Just, not- now. Maybe like, pack meeting?”

They all stared at her while she had her shoulders raised and hands thrown to the side. 

Erica sighed and turned to Scott. “You do realize that you have to tell Allison and Lydia, right?”

“No,” she exclaimed at a reasonable tone. “Why do they have to find out? They have no reason to find out. I don't want anyone else to find out,  _ especially _ Lydia.  Sweet, sweet,  _ beautiful _ Lydia,” she paused and frowned a little. “Hey, is it weird that I feel like I was lying when I said that? What about you guys? Did you hear my heart skip or stop or whatever. Wait, what does it even-”

“ _ Sti _ -” Scott stopped himself and immediately corrected himself. “ _ Stella _ . Calm down.”

Stiles flushed out of embarrassment, noticing that  s he still has the same habits from before. But this isn't going to help him be more 'popular' or at least get a good reputation if  s he's  the same. 

“Ha, right.”

“I see you still have ADHD,” Boyd pointed out.

“ Anyways, back to my question, why do we have to tell them?”

“ _ Because _ ,” Erica said seriously, looking over at Scott. “I don't think a certain someone wants a certain girl to think he's dating someone else.”

“ What?”  Scott frowned in alight confusion as he tilted his head.

“ You know,” Isaac threw nodded his head to the another direction. “A. Certain. Girl,” his nods emphasizing  his words.

Scott looked in the direction of where Isaac was implying and noticed Allison glancing over in their direction. “You mean  even _ Allison _ thinks I'm dating her?”

“Yeah,” Isaac said in a light and playful tone. “You should see her, she's  emitting  _ so _ much jealousy.”

“ Really?” Scott asked in a hopeful tone.  He turned his head to glance at Allison before looking back at them. 

“ Yeah really,” he patted him on the back. 

“ Wait,” Erica said, stopping anyone else from saying something. “Are we  _ not _ going to talk about how he, well  _ she _ , got like this?”

Scott cringed as she kind of shouted her words. He looked around seeing a few people throw them weird glances before going back to whatever they were doing. He looked back at her and leaned in close. “I'll explain later.”

They waited in silence for a few moments.

Stiles took another bite of her food, avoiding her friends' gazes.

“So,” Erica drew out the word slowly. Have your eye on anyone yet?”

“What,” she exclaimed in a questioning tone. “I'm still a-why would you-what?!”

“To be fair,” Isaac said plainly. “You're a girl now, you should get female hormones.”

“And _everything_ that comes with it,” Erica smirked at her.

“You mean-” she wore the look of horror.

“Even the time of the month.”

“No,” she cried out, bearing her head in her hands.

“Guys,” Scott scolded them. “Don't worry her so much.”

“Speaking of which,” Boyd said, stopping anyone else from replying. “What are you calling yourself now?”

“Stella,” she mumbled into her hands.

“What's the experience so far, Stella?”

“Terrible,” she groaned, as she looked up to face Erica. “Saturday, I went shopping for clothes with Scott. And then when we were going to eat, this guy, David, he was trying to feel up!”

“Now Stella,” Scott cut Erica off from replying. “He did _no_ t _._ He was flirting with you and he was forcing you to date him. He wasn't feeling you up.”

“Your first rejection,” she smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder. Erica looked as if she was very proud.

She paused, staring at her with a gaping open. “How's that good?!”

“It's that special moment, when a girl gets her first among many.”

She groaned out of frustration.

“What does this David guy look like,” Isaac asked in a monotone voice.

“Wavy, light brown hair. Gray eyes. Large muscles,” she said plainly.

“You sure it wasn't Isaac,” Erica looked at him with a playful look on her face.

He turned his head toward her, a blank look on his face. “Ha ha.”

Erica smiled innocently.

“Stella,” Boyd called to her attention. “Isn't that him, over there?”

She looked over in the direction he pointed to. At a table, near the corner of the cafeteria, she saw David sitting there with his baggy pants and graphic tee. “Are you kidding me,” she exclaimed, turning back to them, slamming her head onto the table, careful to avoid hitting her food. “He hangs out with _Jackson_?”

“No wonders he's such a jerk,” Scott thought out loud.

And at said table, Jackson glanced over at them, quietly glaring at them as if they could see, earning a squeeze on his hand from Lydia. A look of confusion flashed across his face when he had looked over at Stiles.

“This is the worst,” she straightened up, brushing her hair out of her face. “Now he can _harass_ me at school too!”

“Look on the bright side, Stella,” Scott offered some comfort in attempt to make her feel better.

“What bright side?!”

“Well,” he paused for a moment, thinking of something to say. “We're here to protect you?”

Stiles looked at him with a blank face. She decided that this conversation wasn't worth continuing. “I'm getting out of here,” she stood up, taking her plate and bag with her. “I refuse to be anywhere near him.”

“It was nice seeing you,” Isaac said sarcastically as the both left them.

“Isn't that a bit drastic?” Scott had decided to stay with her, not wanting her to be alone.

“No,” she said firmly. “I can act anyway I want Scott.”

They both threw their plate away in the trash, and exited the cafeteria. As the pushed open the door, Scott felt eyes fall upon them. A soft gaze and a glare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

Stiles smiled as she stood at her locker. Currently, she had been swapping out some of her books to take home, deciding on which would be important to take.  That day had n't been so good, but it wasn't so bad either. She was able to survive through out the whole day without  embarrassing herself.

Much anyway.

People still think she and Scott are dating but whatever.  She got over it. 

Kind of.

“ Are you done yet,” Scott asked her in a tired tone,  his head against the lockers, bag over his shoulder.  It was obvious that he didn't want to stay any longer.

And it's wonder too. 

' _No, not really_ ,' she thought to herself. ' _ Not much of a wonder actually.  _ _ I'm _ _ able to see how they thought  _ _ we _ _ were together but still. Gross, _ '  she mentally cringed to herself, thinking about how she and Scott would look together. Considering Scott's like her brother, not good at all. ' _ It's not like he's bad or anything, it's just,  _ so _ not my type. Maybe more like strawberry-blondes with  _ _ jade _ _ eyes that turn a shade of blue in the light.  _ _ Maybe dark hair  _ _ is better _ _. And the tall, dark and handsome thing. Maybe with a broody personality? I don't really know, but-wait a minute. _ '

Stiles stopped her actions and realized who she had just thought of.

Her face fell, slowly forming into the face of shock. ' _I just did not-_ '

One moment she was thinking about Lydia being a potential crush still, then the next, Derek. She wondered why he was even brought up in the same thoughts.

' _Shit_.'

Being a girl was _really_ messing her up.

“Scott!” She cried out in horror, slamming her locker shut. She turned her body to face where Scott had been standing at. She needed some advice or comfort from her friend, even if he would think she was weird. “I just-”

She jumped back out of surprise, seeing someone else stand right in front of her. “Oh my g-” she shouted suddenly.

There, stood Allison with a big smile, her left hand clutching her bag strap. Her smile seemed a bit forced as she had just waited, directly behind her locker door. “Hi,” she said in her usual nice tone. “I'm Allison. You're new, aren't you?”

“I-uh,” Stiles took a step back, slowly processing what just happened. Stiles looked around, seeing if anyone had noticed her there before looking back at her. “Um, yeah. It's Sti-Stella. Name's Stella.”

She held out her hand in greeting.

Stiles glanced behind her, seeing  Lydia hold back Scott with her glare . She  looked at him as he tried to mouth her incoherent words. She looked back at Allison and  hesitantly shook her hand.

“ It's nice to meet you.”

Stiles looked back at Scott who had a panicked look on his face. “Um, you too,” she said slowly as she looked over at Lydia.

Lydia seemed as if she was whispering threats to him. Of course, Scott tried to keep calm.

Allison let go of Stiles' hand and glancing behind herself. “Oh, she means no harm,” Allison said sweetly, looking back at Stiles.

“It's not what you think-” Scott whispered to her.

“Oh, likely story,” she hissed under her breath, hoping Stiles wouldn't hear. “You and Allison have been broken up for like a week.”

Lydia gave a quick glare at Scott before smiling at Stiles.

“I, uh-”

“No really,” Scott attempted to convince her but would only fail.

“Uh Lydi-”

“She'sreallyStiles,” Scott said in a rush, hoping that both Lydia would stop and no one else would hear.

Both girls looked flabbergasted. Their eyes wide and mouth agape. Lydia stepped away from Scott and closer to Stiles. Both their eyes were affixed on her.

Lydia closed her mouth and put her hands on her hips, wearing a curious expression. She looked up and down at Stiles. “You're fashion choice is _atrocious_ ,” the other girl eyed out her clothes. “Who _dressed_ you in the morning?”

Stiles looked at her with surprise. She seemed to be taking this very well, despite her position. “Uh, I did?” Stiles was confused, wondering what Lydia's priorities were. She glanced at Scott before looking back at Lydia.

“And your _hair._ ”

Stiles frowned, reaching up to touch her hair. “What's wrong with my hair?”

“It's too short,” she stated bluntly, as she walked closer to her. “And _no girl_ has that hair style.”

“Yeah, well,” she spoke in a softer voice as she took a short pause. “I'm not a girl.”

“Doesn't matter,” she said firmly. “We're giving you a makeover.”

Stiles gaped her mouth. She may not know much about girls' makeovers but he knew enough. Enough to know that he wouldn't like it. “No,” she protested loudly. “I just went shopping, like yesterday!”

“With who exactly?”

“With Scott,” she said calmly. Her answer earned her a scoff from Lydia.

“Of course,” she crossed her arms, glancing over at Scott with a disapproving look. She looked as if she was going to slap him for being stupid. She marched over to her side and grabbed her wrist.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on,” she started tug her out of the school. “You, Allison, and I are going shopping.”

“But yesterday was already torture for me,” Stiles whined as her arm was tugged by the other girl.

“Come on Stiles,” Lydia urged, as she marched toward the entrance of the school.

“It's Stella,” she retorted as they both stopped outside of the school.

“You're driving,” her eyes roamed the parking lot as other students passed by. “What are you driving?”

“My jeep.”

Lydia cringed once those words fell out of her mouth. She looked over at the girl, her nose crinkled up as eyebrows slightly narrows. “Your _jeep_?” She asked in a disgusted tone.  She looked in the direction Stiles was looking at and groaned. “We are _not_ taking that.  That thing is digusting and I will not tolerate it.”

Stiles turned to her and crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one foot whilst she wear a blank face. “Then explain to me how we're going shopping,  _and_ how we'll take my baby home.  Because there is  _no_ way I'm abandoning my jeep. ”

Lydia looked at her with an expression as if to say 'are you kidding me right now?' “Jackson of course.”

Stiles' expression slowly morphed into that of horror as she dropped her hands. She was speechless with shock as she looked at Lydia take out her phone. “NO!” She moved to grab the phone from her hand.

“Jackson?”

Once she started speaking all functions of thinking right shut down. “Stop, Lydia!” She stepped closer to her as  said girl lifted her hand and pressed onto Stiles' chest, to prevent her from coming closer. For a girl who seemed like that didn't do much, she was pretty st r ong.

“What's wrong with her?” The voice of her best friend sounded behind her, but she chose to ignore him as she attempted to move Lydia's arm.

“You're coming with us shopping.”

“ Lydia doesn't want to take Sti, I mean,  _Stella's_ jeep to go shopping,”  Allison stated plainly. “And now she telling Jackson to take them.”

Scott flinched at her reply. “ _Jackson_ ?” His facial expression said it all. Despite being in the same pack with him, Jackson was still a jerk. “Poor Stella,” he paused, shaking his head in pity before turning.  But despite his pity for her, there was still no way he would hang out with Jackson. “ I'm not staying for that.” 

Stiles stopped, giving up when she realized that Jackson would be coming whether or not she likes it or not. She watched as her best friend rushed  off.

“Why are we going shopping?”

She froze as she heard the voice behind her say. ' _ Damn it _ .'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

S tiles quietly sat in the back seat of Jackson's Porsche with Allison. She had her arms crossed, a grumpy expression on her face. She still wasn't on board with the idea of going shopping again.  Especially with Jackson.

“Smile, Stella,” Lydia had glanced from the front seat and at the mirror, seeing her expression.

“Exactly,  _ why _ again do we have to go shopping for  _ Stiles _ ?” Jackson groaned as he drove his car. 

“ I can't believe I'm saying this but,”  s he hesitated.  Through out her life there was no way she thought  . “I agree.”

Lydia still had her eyes on her through the mirror. “Don't care,” she said in a cheery tone. “Now that you're a girl,” she smiled at her. “We can dress you up all we want, right Allison?”

Said girl smiled as she nodded. “It won't be so bad,” she pattered her shoulder. “I'll make sure she doesn't go too crazy with changing your wardrobe.”

Stiles let out a relief sigh. It still wasn't what she wanted but it was a bit better. “Still not what I want but,” she gave a weak smile. “That will do.”

Stiles uncrossed her arms and straightened up in her seat. “After the clothes, we're done right?”

Lydia scoffed, smirking. “'course not,” she looked up at Stiles' reflection. “Make up and perfume is next.”

Her eyes bulged out at her reply. Even if Stiles was a girl physically, she was still a boy mentally and emotionally. “What am I, your dress up doll?”

“And you do need a skirt too,” she said blankly, as if she were in her thoughts.

“There is _no way_ that I'm going to wear a skirt,” she flailed her arms around in a way as if she would look like she was rejecting her comments. “Let me out. Now. I'd rather walk home a few miles than do that.”

“In the middle of a busy street?” Jackson commented with a snarky tone.

“Yes,” she stated bluntly.

“Just shut up and behave,” Lydia hissed.

* * *

 

“Have you bought your bras and panties?” Lydia asked bluntly as she stopped in front of _Victoria's Secret_. 

“ Way to be subtle about it.”

“Just answer the question.”

Stiles followed her gaze to the store, instantly turning red. “ Y-yes! I did,” she rushed her words, grabbing her shoulder, passing her a pleading look. “There is  _ no _ need to go in there.”

“ What kind?” She looked Stiles in the eyes. 

“Uh,” she hesitated. “Just plain white?”

She wore a monotone expression. “Not good enough,”  she took her wrist tugging her into the store. 

She gaped her mouth, following her as she had no resistance due to shock. “Wha-” she shook her head, snapping out if it. “Please no,” she begged, while she tugged back on her wrist not wanting to go in.

“ Come on Stella,” she rung her voice, the irritated tone being covered by a sweet tone. 

She groaned aloud, rolling her eyes. It was obvious that she wouldn't let up so she decided to just give in. 

“Come on Stella,” Allison suddenly said. “You'll have to dress nicely if you want to impress people.”

She furrowed her eyes, looking at her who had been walking directly next to her. She said nothing as she wore a serious look, pondering at her words. “Who do I have to impress? There is  _ no _ \- why would I even-what are you even-” she cut herself off, not knowing where she was going with this. 

Lydia let out a scoff, as they stopped in front of the bras. “ Are you seriously saying this right now?” 

“Stella,” Allison drew out her name, sounding a bit disappointed but was soon followed by a laugh.

Even  _ Jackson _ had the nerve to laugh at her! 

“What,” she forced out the word, sounding very irritable.

“Nothing Stella,” Allison paused. “I just thought you'd-” she waved her hand as if to finish her character.

“Thought I'd what,” Stiles asked innocently. She honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

“Just,” she paused, smiling at her. “Never mind, let's just shop, shall we?”

She looked at her, giving her an odd gaze before looking at Lydia who was examining the clothing. “So,” she said unenthusiastically. “What are you getting for me?”

She crossed her arms,  gazing at the different selections. “I'm thinking lace.”

Stiles gaped her mouth. 

“What size are you?” Lydia turned to look at her. Stiles opened her mouth to reply but was cut off. “And don't you  _ dare _ try to  resist .”

She pouted. “B,” she muttered. 

“Nice,” she said, walking over to the selection with Allison and Stiles, leaving Jackson to stand off to the side. She looked at the sizes. “Not too big not too small.”

“ This seems good,” Allison raised a piece of clothing and showed it to Lydia. 

She glanced up, nodding. “I approve,” she grabbed it and turned to Stiles. “Hold this,” she turned back to  the clothing. 

Many minutes later, Stiles was seen holding a variety of bras. They were all laced but with different colors. White; black; red; black and red; and a light blue.  Soon after, they were walking over to the panties that would match the clothing that she held. Same with la c e and color. 

Right after, Stiles was down a bunch of  cash.

* * *

 

Right after they had shopped for her under-wear, Lydia had dragged them to buy her, her other clothes. Jackson trailed behind the three girls, carrying her bags with an embarrassed look. 

“ We have to make you look good,” Lydia said, as she sifted through the clothing rack. “ We have to be able to make it work for you.”

She furrowed her eyebrows what she hinted at. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing Stella,” Allison said calmly. “You're over exaggerating.”

Both Lydia and Allison  were looking at clothes that were either short sleeved or sleeveless. They would barely glance at clothes that had long sleeves. “I'd like it if you'd choose clothes that had long sleeves,” she said it in a sweet way, as if she could convince him. 

“No Stella,” Lydia told her, not looking away from the rack as she threw some over her arm. “ You have to be able to stray away from your usual style.”

“So I won't have any say in the clothes I'm going to wear?”

“Nope!” She exclaimed as she handed her another shirt.

As both girls got shirts, vests, jackets, and other tops for her, Stiles looked at each one, seeing if they looked good to herself or not. They all just seemed plain. They only had patterns, an assortment of colors, and no graphic tees, save for the 'cutesy' animals here and there. And there was _no_ way she'll be wearing that. And as for the jacket, it was red. And it looked like the exact same as the one she already has, just smaller in size and smaller pockets.

“Time for bottom wear!”

When Lydia had said that, she literally felt as if she was just going to drop on the ground from how long this was taking. “How long will this take Lydia?” She groaned out the sentence. “We still have a pack meeting today, you know?”

“I _know_ that, Stella,” she paused, holding up a piece of clothing in hand.

“I just-” she paused, looking for what to say. “Derek'll get mad y'know?” That gained all three of their attentions, causing them to stop what they were doing and look at her. “And you know how he can be. “No Stella,” Lydia told her. “How _can_ he be like?”

“He's just, he can be grumpy, like the sourwolf he is.”

Lydia looked back at the rack of bottoms. “Don't worry, we'll get there in time so he won't be mad at you.”

“Not _just_ me, you three too.”

“But you're the only one worrying so much,” she turned, revealing the skirt she was holding. “What do you think of this?”

Stiles looked at it, taking awhile for it to process. “Of _course_ I'll worry, he'll rip my-” she paused, finally realizing what she held. “Okay, _no_. I know that I said I wouldn't argue but there is _no way_ you'll get me to wear that.”

“Oh honey,” she said sweetly, and evil smile on her face. “You _know_ that I can and _will_ get you to wear this.”

Stiles looked at her, absorbing in the expression she had. She looked very serious in doing what she said she would. She dropped her head in defeat. “Good! Now,” she turned to Allison who had a bunch of clothing in had and grabbed to shove it onto her arms. “Let's go try this on, shall we?”

* * *

 

She stood in the dressing room, the clothes hung and the hooks surround the stall. She knew that Lydia and Allison was standing outside, waiting to see the clothes on her, while Jackson was off waiting outside by himself, doing whatever.

“I don't hear you changing!” Lydia called out.

Stiles sighed. ' _How is this my life?_ '

The first shirt she had tried on barely gave her any breathing room, especially around the chest.

“That's good,” apparently they approved.

“But it's too tight.”

“That's the point,” Lydia said it in a way as if it's supposed to be obvious. “Now go try on the others.

As she kept trying on more, the more she realized that the majority of the shirts they got her, were pretty tight. Also pretty revealing too. Short sleeve or sleeveless. Something called a 'v-cut'. She also got a tank top too.

And by the time she got to the bottoms?

“ _No way_ ,” she said breathlessly, horrified at what she was wearing. She was staring at the length of the skirt she was wearing.

“What's wrong?” Allison asked from behind the door.

She cringed, looking at her legs. The skirt was just so, so _low_. Or was it high? Whatever the right term was,

Some things obviously carried over from being a guy. For example, the hair on her legs. She opened the door, not wanting to see Lydia's reaction.

She look horrified. “Do you even _shave_?” She said the last word softly. “We're going to have to fix that,” this time, Stiles gaped. “And your eyebrows too.”

“I'm not letting you anywhere _near_ my hair!”

“Fine,” she said bluntly. “Allison,” she looked at said girl. “Go get some leggings for her.”

“On it,” she turned, rushing away.

She looked back at Stiles. “It looks good on you.”

“But it's too _short_ ,” Stiles complained.

“That's what makes it good!” She exclaimed happily. “It'll sure get heads turning.”

“I don't _have_ anyone I want to impress,” she was deeply confused. ' _I have no idea_ why _she keeps saying that I can impress people_.'

She looked at her blankly. “Just try on the next one.”

After trying a few of the bottoms on, Allison returned with the leggings. While Stiles was trying on the first pair of jeans, she struggled like she had yesterday. It was tighter than the ones she had tried on yesterday. ' _How can girls_ breathe _in this thing_?'

She turned around whilst looking at the mirror. ' _Although_ ,' she thought to herself, smiling. ' _It_ does _make my butt look good_.'

“So let's see it,” Lydia pounded on the door.

Stiles turned around and opened it. “So?” Stiles asked, turning around.

“I approve,” Lydia nodded.

“I agree.”

“Now get changed and let's check it out.”

“And _then_ ,” Stiles said eagerly with a happy expression. “We're done.”

“Not quite.”

Her face fell. It wasn't the last one? She had expected that it was it and that they could go.

Stiles closed the door, pulling of the jeans. “What do you mean 'not quite'? What else is there to do?” Stiles clipped the jeans onto the hanger, putting it with the rest of the clothes that she would buy. She took her own jeans, starting to pull it on, one leg up in te air.

“Make up.”

Stiles tripped. Her cheek was pressed up against the floor, as she saw the shoes of Lydia and Allison. “M-make up?”

“Yeah of course,” Lydia stated bluntly. “I doubt you'd want to wear heels and your shoes are alreaedy fine, so that's the last thing.”

“I don't want to wear make up!” She complained, struggling to stand back up. “Besides, it's not like I know how to use it.”

“Oh hush,” Lydia said. She imagined her eyebrows furrowing. “It's only the simple ones, foundation and mascara, nothing else you can't handle.”

Stiles grumbled, buttoning up her pants as she unlocked the door. “It's not like it'll be permanent,” she attempted to convince her. “So no use in buying make up.”

“That's _exactly_ why you're just getting mascara and foundation,” she looked her with as smiled, seeming as if she thought Stiles had agreed with her.

Stiles furrowed her eyebrows, gaping a little.

“Now come on,” she tugged on her wist, leading her out as Allison took the clothes that didn't fit and put it onto the empty rack inside the ladies' dressing room. “We have to match you up.”

* * *

 

It was torture.

And _that_ was just an understatement. Who knew putting on make up could be so painful? How could girls stand having a bunch of sticks next to their eyeballs and not twitch so much. ' _I mean, come on. There's a chance that it can poke your eye!_ ' Now _that_ would seem very painful.

But Stiles was _glad_ that it was finally over. But knowing that Lydia was going to teach her how to put it on _and_ expect her her to use it everyday....now that was utterly terrifying.

And Lydia had bought a few tubes of each one!

Plus, you wouldn't _believe_ what the make up artist said about. She said that Stiles had beautifully fair skin. _Like the models_. What was she even implying? And that her eyelashes was _long_.

Okay maybe that last one wasn't so bad, but knowing that her skin and eyelashes were the same as when she was a boy, made her thinking. It kind of made Stiles think about if she was effeminate when she was a guy. Was that why girls didn't like her as a guy?

* * *

 

“Now your perfume,” Lydia has been standing next to Jackson on her left, and Allison on her right. She wore a smirk on her face as her hands were on his hips.

“Wouldn't she just smell bad to him?” Jackson pointed out. He had his nose scrunched up, seeing as they were standing near the perfume at the front of the store.

“Do I smell  _ that _ bad,” Stiles felt very offended. “That not even perfume will cover it up?”

“ _ No _ you idiot, it's just going to be overwhelming for us.”

“He has a point,” Allison agreed. “Sometimes, natural is better.”

Lydia pursed her lips as if to think. “Yeah, you're right. After all,” she turned to look at her. “We want him to gravitate towards her not away from her.”

She frowned. “Seriously, who's he?”

They ignored her. “Come on Stella,” Lydia smiled at her. “Time to get ready for the meeting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italic and underlined words like this are stores/items that I do not own/run.  
> Day 2  
> And the part about putting on make up being painful is my first experience with mascara/eye liner. I hated it but it wasn't painful, just extremely uncomfortable.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a recent fight with a witch, Stiles gets turns into a girl. And Deaton can't seem to find a cure for it yet, so he just has to deal with it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Aiden and Ethan are here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.

 

 

 

 

     Jackson had dropped off the three girls at Stiles' house after their shopping spree and there was less than an hour left until the pack meeting at Derek's loft. And her father, fortunately, wasn't home until very late. But this was the time she dreaded. Out with the old in with the new! Plus, the make up lessons.  
    “Not too much, but not too little,” Lydia stated as she applied her own foundation on a brush. “And keep in mind to use the a _synthetic_ hair brush, dense, not loose, when applying make up. It's the only one I bought you. For me, I like to use my hand to apply the foundation.” She looked at Stiles who looked completely lost. She sighed. “Take the foundation.”  
    Stiles did, uncapping the top.   
    “ _Then_ , squirt some onto the back of your submissive hand,” Stiles repeated what she had said. “Then evenly apply it to your brush,” Lydia followed her own steps as she said it. “Simple, right?”  
    “I guess,” Stiles said, still wondering why she had bothered listening to her in the first place. She did it slowly but eventually got it.   
    “Then, you start apply it,” she brought the brush near her face. “I recommend to start near the nose and work outwards.” Lydia started applying the make up while Stiles hesitantly brought the brush up to her own face. “Gently now, not too much pressure,” she said as she continued. Once she got her nose, she stopped to look at Stiles who had not moved to start applying.   
    Stiles had her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.   
    Lydia sighed, stepping closer to Stiles. “Any day now!'  
    She looked at her. “I-I don't know how.”  
    “You won't any time soon if you don't try.”   
    Stiles relaxed her face and leaned to look into the mirror. She hesitantly started applying it.  
    “There you go!” She said excitedly. “It's like you've been doing that forever!”  
    That worried Stiles a lot. She was a guy applying on make up for the first time and apparently, _she was a natural_. “Uh, thank you?”  
    It took awhile for her to apply the foundation. And after removing it and reapplying some areas, she got it.   
    “Now it's time for mascara,” she swapped out the foundation for the tube of mascara. “You should use some paper so you don't get it on your cheek,” Lydia told Stiles, handing her a piece of paper.   
    Stiles took it while taking the mascara.   
    “Now,” Lydia said, opening up the bottle and taking the brush out. “When you take out the brush remove the excess by wiping it at the top. Understand?” She said, while following her own directions.  
    Stiles slowly took out the mascara brush and looked at it. It seemed a bit weird to her but didn't question it while she did as Lydia said. “So far.”  
    “Good,” she looked straight up at the mirror, into her own eyes. “When applying the top lashes, you have to look straight.” Stiles followed, though it did creep herself out a bit. “And since your using paper, bring it up above your lashes. And then take your brush near your lashes.”  
    Stiles rose her left hand to bring the paper directly underneath her lashes, while bring her right up too.   
    “And bring the brush to the bottom of your lashes, and first wiggle it and sweep up,” when she stopped talking she followed her instructions, doing it several times.   
    Stiles hand was shaky, so when she did, it looked very weird and clumpy. “Like this?”  
    Lydia looked over at her and sighed. “No, do it again.”  
    Stiles pursed her lip and wiped off the mascara, repeating the instructions Lydia had told her. It took a few times, but eventually she got.  
    “Now, make sure you get all the lashes evenly, the darker you want it, the more coats you put.”  
    Since Stiles wanted to keep it simple, but most of all, stop, she put only two coats. “Is that good?”  
    Lydia looked at Stiles, observing her work. “Yeah, now it's time to do the bottom.”  
    “I have to do the bottom too?”  
    “Of course,” she glanced at Stiles before looking back at the mirror. “You can't just leave it like that!”  
    “Then how do you do the bottom lashes?”  
    ' _Why does it seem like I'm getting so into it_?' Maybe it was the fact that the longer shes stayed as a girl, the more she'd be like them? Stiles didn't know at all. “Is it just the same?”  
    “No, doing it the same will just complicate everything,” she tilted her head forward, still looking straight into her own eyes. “You tilt your head down and then do it the same way.”  
    Stiles repeated her instructions and when she was finished with her left eye, she inspected her work.   
    “Now do it for your other eye,” Lydia was already done with her mascara and was walking out of the bathroom, to Stiles' room. “Then come join us in your room.”  
    “This was easier than I thought,” Stiles muttered to herself, bring the brush back up to her eyelashes. “Wait-” she froze, realizing what she just said. “ _Again_ , bad thing.” She continued to do her mascara.  
    Once done, she capped it and went back to her room.   
    “Nice job Stiles,” Allison complimented her, sitting next to a pile of clothes.  
    “Thanks, but,” she paused, walking closer to see those were the clothes she had bought yesterday. “What's that?”  
    “Oh, this?” She turned her head to look at the clothes.   
    “These are the clothes we're trashing,” Lydia cut in.  
    “Trashi-” she muttered to herself. “Why?”  
    “So you won't wear your atrocious style again,” Lydia stood up from the bed to close the door. “Now, undress.”  
    Stiles turned red. “W-why?”  
    “You need to get changed for the meeting that you're driving us to.”  
    “Why can't I just wear this?” She inwardly hoped that she wouldn't have to wear her new clothes.  
    “Well, you can't wear _that_ ,” Lydia motioned to the clothes she was wearing. “You have to change. That was the whole point of the shopping spree.”  
    Darn it.  
    “Allison and I already chose out an outfit for you,” both of them held up the outfit, smiling.   
    Oh no.  
    Lydia held up the skirt and leggings. Plain dark gray leggings to go under the black, flowy skirt. Of course, there just _had_ to be accessories. A white belt with a golden, round buckle. While Allison on the other hand, held up the shirt and a white, see-through cardigan. The shirt was mutli-layered, with differed values of aqua, starting from light at the top and dark at the bottom, with one value on one of the six layers. The collar of the shirt seemed pretty low.  
    “Go put these on,” Lydia said, laying the clothes neatly onto the bed. “We'll be waiting in your jeep.”  
    Stiles watched as Lydia took her keys, while Allison shut the door behind them. She looked back t the clothes, sighing. It was time to get changed.   
    She grabbed onto the hem of shirt when the door opened. She stopped and turned around to see Lydia peeking in through the door. “And change your under-wear too,” with that, she shut the door after locking it.  
    She pursed her lips, frustrated at the thought of being forced to do this. “At least I get to keep my shoes,” she muttered glancing down at the black and white, flat-bottomed shoes. She pulled open her drawer, flushing at seeing her new under-wear next to her old boxers. She grabbed the white and pink laced bra and panty to change into.

* * *

  
    She walked downstairs after grabbing the black purse Lydia got for her. Earlier that day, after asking Lydia how she'd carry her things, said girl decided to grab a 'black goes with everything' purse. It was pretty small, so it could barely fit her wallet, phone and keys. Once she was wearing the clothes, and under-wear, it was a loot more uncomfortable.  
    Her under-wear was very scratchy and the girl clothes she wasn't used to. Why'd she have to have lace? It's not like anyone will see it.  
    Once she stepped outside, she saw Allison waiting with the keys in hand. She smiled at her, glancing up and down at Stiles. “You look very pretty,” she said, handing Stiles her keys.   
    “It's still awkward for people to say that to me, you know?” She took the keys to lock the door, after flicking off the final light in the house. Stiles wasn't looking forward to the meeting. It'll be official now, since the _whole_ pack will see Stiles as a girl, and in her new clothes.   
    “It won't be too bad,” Allison stopped outside of the jeep, glancing to look at Stiles. “Don't worry so much.”  
    Stiles gave her a weak smile before opening up the jeep.

* * *

  
    It was about eight minutes until the meeting started when they arrived at the loft. They already saw the cars of their packmates parked near the building. She pulls up near them and puts it into park. As Stiles gets out of her jeep, she pushes her skirt down and pulls her leggings up. She locks the jeep after Allison and Lydia had gotten out.  
    “Looks like we're the last ones,” Stiles says, as she glances at the three motorcycles.   
    “Yes,” Lydia said, sounding a bit too eager, starting to walk up to the loft. “It's time to go in!”  
    “Yeah,” she replied unenthusiastically.   
    Stiles could tell that the pack was listening into their arrival, when the door opens, revealing Scott. His eyebrows immediately furrowed as his eyes glanced up and down at her outfit before settling on her face. He wore the look of shock and confusion, before a smile was pulled up on his face. Stiles on the other hand, wore a monotone expression. Scott let out a snicker. “Dude,” his eyes even _shined_ with laughter. “You're wearing a skirt.”  
    “Just shut up Scott” she said in a blank tone, before pushing Scott aside, so the three can walk in.   
    The moment she walked in, it went quiet and all eyes were on her. The majority of the people in the room already knew about her being a girl, but thanks to Lydia and Allison, she looks very not like herself. She was nervous from their hard gazes.   
    Ethan wore a slightly confused expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and nose scrunched up.   
    Even Derek was slightly confused. He narrowed narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion. His eyes slightly glazed over as he glanced at her clothes with confusion on his face, his mouth slightly parted.   
    “Who's-” Ethan starts to say but was cut off by Boyd. It seemed like Scott had actually remembered to tell them about it.   
    “Witch problem,” he was straight to the point in replying to him.   
    Ethan nodded as if to say he understood, though he still wore an odd look on his face.   
    Aiden stares at her, eyes roaming her figure before settling on her eyes. “You're actually attractive as a girl,” Aiden snides, a smirk on his face.   
    Stiles glared at him. She knew he didn't mean it as a compliment but that didn't stop Derek from cutting in with a comment of his own. “It's still the same Stiles,” he said plainly.  
    Though, she could swear that he sounded a bit bitter, but maybe it was just her. But instead of commenting on it, she smiles. “Aww,” she said in a fake sweet tone. “Is it possible that you miss the old me?”  
    He says nothing as he glances up at her. He pauses, eyes flashing down before focusing on her eyes. “The same annoying Stiles.”  
    ' _Yup, that's Derek we all know and love_ ,' she thought herself, taking the only free seat next to said man.   
    “So,” she says, looking up at Derek who was leaning against the coach. “I'm guessing we're here to discuss my problem?”  
    “Yes,” he doesn't bother glancing down at her, and instead, looks at the other members. “Scott, Stiles, and I came upon a witch Saturday night and during the fight,” he takes a quick glance at Stiles. “They turned Stiles into a girl, as you can clearly see,” he waved a hand towards her body.   
    “We've already asked Deaton about it,” Scott cut in, needing to say something. “But he had nothing. He's looking into it now.”  
    The meeting continued on as Stiles just blanked out, not really listening to what they were saying. She stared at her fingertips, flexing her fingers around as she moved it in different positions. She sighed to herself as she pondered. ' _My fingers are bit funny looking_ ,' she thought to herself, touching the her own fingers.   
    As time went by, she looked at other things to pass the time.   
    From somewhat interesting things like the books ton his shelves to the most boring things like the cracks in the floor. But whatever she looked at, wasn't for long.  
    “Stiles?”  
    She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at who had called her. “Huh?”  
    She was looking back at Derek. He stood in front of her, his body angled slightly toward her. His arms were crossed and eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “Were you listening?”  
    She stared at his hard expression, lips parted slightly and a blank look on her face. She closed her mouth before sitting up. “Stella.”  
    “What?” Confusion showed on his face.  
    “It's um, I'm Stella for now.”  
    Derek released a deep breath through his nose, dropping his arms to the side. “I'm not going to call you that,” he said sternly with a hint of an annoyed tone in his voice. His eyes glanced down at he clothes. “And what's with _that_?”  
    He motioned her hand towards her body, raising his eyebrows.  
    Stiles looks down at herself, looking at her own clothes before looking at him. “You mean this?” She asks, playing with her skirt. “Lydia and Allison forced me into new clothes,” she said this as she pouted.  
    He dramatically rolled his eyes as he sighed, turning away from her.  
    She scoffed, offended at his action. “What's with that?”  
    He crossed his arms again, his back still facing her. He said nothing.  
    “Hey!” She shouted, poking him in the side. “Don't ignore me.”  
    “Make sure you research your dilemma,” he says bluntly, walking away from her.  
    Stiles scoffs, glancing around her. She notices that they were the only two left. Though, she could have sworn she had seen someone standing at the doorway, smirking at her. She decides to leave him by himself. And as she leaves, she glances back at Derek. He was laying on his bed, back toward her.   
    Stiles gets her grip on the door and slides it open. As she steps out, she glances back at Derek. He seemed to be asleep. But before she closes the door, she moves her eyes.  
    ' _That's a very nice pair of jeans_.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2  
> I did research on how to apply make up... P.S. I don't know how to fashion.  
> Sorry for the late updates, I'm losing things to put in the story >,

**Author's Note:**

> Slight au where Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa knows about werewolves. And Jackson stays in Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd and Isaac is here too. And Scott and Allison are broken up in this one. And the pack is on good terms with them.


End file.
